Private estare
by Chia Moon
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para un trio inusual. Una princesa caprichosa. Un inteligente pero obsesivo hombre con la informática. Y un metepatas cañón. Convicencia. Amor. Sexo. Pasión. [HIATUS INDEFINIDO]
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo reto de Digimon, sí. Pero que aviso: **Esta muy cargado de contenido M y es un fic cuyo pedido era un trio**. Mentes sensibles, lo siento uxu.

* * *

La persona que me retó fue **CieloCriss** en el **foro Proyecto 1-8**. Este fue su reto:

Quiero ya sean un trío estable, aunque con algunos piques, porque me imagino que pueden llegar a tener algunas desavenencias. Dejo la trama libre a la autora, pero pueden ser cosas cotidianas. Quiero que tenga roces de rating M, quiero una bomba erótica y muchos sonrojos.

* * *

Y aquí mi tremenda aberración:

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Privata Estare **.**

 **Pareja:** Taimishiro. (Taichi x Mimi x Koushiro)

 **Género:** Romance /humor.

 **Ranking: M+**

 **Advertencias:** _OOC, IC, Lemon. Trios. Homosexualidad. Poliamoroso. _

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y hacen bien... porque si no...

* * *

ºPrivate estareº

 _Mudanza_

 _No importa donde vayas, tu corazón siempre se quedará con ellos.  
_

 _.._

 _.._

Taichi dejó caer el colchón sobre el somier, suspirando acalorado por el esfuerzo. Sudaba y la camiseta estaba empezando a molestarle. Se limpió la barbilla con el filo de la camiseta y miró por encima del hombro hacia Koushiro.

Este estaba inclinado frente al armario, atornillando los últimos tornillos necesarios. Concentrado, con la cabeza inclinada y, para su buena visión, con los pantalones tirantes justo en su trasero.

Y Taichi sabía muy bien que tenía un buen trasero.

Gruñó y se giró antes de que las locas ideas empezaran a acumularse en su mente.

—¿De quién fue la idea de mudarse en pleno verano? — cuestionó al ver a Mimi entrar con dos botellas de agua pequeñas y frescas.

Ella le sonrió con culpabilidad escondida tras una máscara de diversión. Taichi cogió la botella y tras beber, casi deseó echársela por encima.

—No te quejes, Taichi-san— murmuró Koushiro incorporándose para coger su merecida botella—. Fue tu culpa que tuviéramos que hacerlo.

Taichi rodó los ojos.

—Sí— recordó Mimi con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—. Porque alguien rompió la pared con el cabezal de la cama.

Koushiro enrojeció ante el recuerdo. Mimi se cruzó de brazos y Tai casi sonrió. Se rascó los cabellos húmedos de sudor y se acercó hasta ella, superándola con su altura y mirándola fijamente.

—Esa casa simplemente no estaba preparada para que tres personas follaran en una cama de una plaza. Te recuerdo, Mimi— y sonrió con ese gesto travieso suyo—, que tú también estabas ahí. Muy por debajo de mí, pero estabas.

Movió las cejas sugerentemente y Mimi le arreó un codazo, sacudiéndose el pelo y con gesto altivo, salió del dormitorio. Koushiro tenía las orejas coloradas, bebió y se agachó para continuar con sus tareas.

Tai sacudió la cabeza y tras beber una vez más, salió a por más muebles y cajas.

Era cierto que fue él el que se aferró al cabecero y que este golpeó de tal forma la pared, que el casero los echó de su primera casa.

Se habían mudado a una zona más central. Con paredes insonorizadas, un salón enorme y tres habitaciones individuales lo suficientemente grandes como para camas de matrimonio.

Mimi se agenció la más cercana al cuarto de baño y con vistas hacia la Noria. Taichi y Koushiro simplemente escogieron la primera que vieron. De todas maneras, era más frecuente terminar todos en una cama o en el sofá, que en cualquier otra parte.

Entre todos habían puesto dinero suficiente como para poder permitirse comprarse ese hogar.

Si Taichi echaba la vista atrás, todavía se preguntaba cómo había terminado cayendo en las redes de esos dos. Enamorándose de un hombre y de una mujer. Pero no importaba. Era la vida que había escogido y sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía ser de otro modo distinto.

Mimi era la más caprichosa de ellos dos. O al menos, eso pensaba. Sus cajas eran las que más abultaban, así como las siete maletas llenas de ropa y cosméticos. El primer día que llegó para limpiar la casa, con ayuda de sus mejores amigas, mientras Koushiro y él trabajaban, la chica ya se había traído un colchón inflable de matrimonio, pinturas y ropa.

Cuando Koushiro y Taichi le preguntaron por la comida, se golpeó la frente y les sacó la lengua.

Estrenaron la casa comiendo comida china y rompiendo el colchón inflable cuando este no soportó el peso de tres personas.

Koushiro se aseguró de que toda la instalación eléctrica, internet y el canal satélite junto a los electrodomésticos, especialmente el aire acondicionado, estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Le vio discutir con uno de los técnicos con una firmeza increíble en él.

Tanto fue, que Taichi lo arrinconó en una de esas, a espaldas del técnico y tuvo que comérselo literalmente. El técnico casi los descubrió y el pelirrojo, colorado como un tomate, le pegó un coscorrón como castigo. Aunque luego más tarde, contra la pared, no dijera lo mismo.

Y él… bueno. Él traía dinero a casa y era la mula de carga. No podía encargarse de la comida porque era un completo desastre. No entendía los aparatos electrónicos que necesitaran más que darle a un botón. Tampoco podía decorar a la perfección una habitación con estilo.

Aunque Mimi alegara que siempre tenía uso, especialmente, cuando tenía frio y lo usaban ambos de estufa humana.

—¿Qué queda por subir? — cuestionó Mimi subida en lo alto de una escalera mientras colgaba las cortinas.

Tai dejó tres cajas en la cocina y se acercó para mirarla. Harto, se quitó la camiseta y se limpió con ella el sudor.

—Quedan cajas de cocina y los ordenadores de Koushiro. Aunque esto último creo que quiere cargarlos él. Se te ven las bragas.

Mimi le miró desde su altura, abriendo más sus piernas y dando un enfoque perfecto de su ropa interior. Taichi gruñó y le manoseó el trasero. Ella rio, encogiéndose.

—¡Me caeré!

—Te cogeré— prometió con seguridad.

Ella lo echó amenazándole con clavarle una aguja.

—Luego te arrepentirás, princesa.

Sonriendo, se asomó para buscar a Koushiro. Este miraba con determinación el mueble y al escucharle, le miró.

—Creo que soportara los quintales de ropa— murmuró de forma que Mimi no lograra escucharle.

Tai rio y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Buen trabajo. Oye, los ordenadores— le recordó.

El pelirrojo le miró un instante sin comprender.

—Ah, sí— asintió cayendo en la cuenta.

Ambos bajaron hasta la furgoneta que habían alquilado. Poco quedaba ya para descargar, tal y como había descrito a Mimi. Koushiro subió delante de él y empezó a aferrar cajas con cables para entregárselas.

—Venga ya. Esto no pesa— protestó.

—Pero es lo que irá más seguro contigo— recordó el otro enarcando las cejas.

Tai chasqueó la lengua, pero sabía que era verdad.

—

.

Mimi los vio desde la ventana bajar las últimas cajas. Pese a haber subido los ordenadores por su cuenta, Koushiro se ofreció en ayudar a Taichi a subir las últimas. Verlos intercambiar frases o palabras, miradas o caricias ocultas, provocaba que su corazón latiera emocionado. Por un lado quería coger la cámara y hacer fotos. Por otro, quería bajar y unir sus labios a cada uno para que no se olvidaran de que ella estaba allí también.

Pero esos chicos eran incapaces de pensar de ese modo, a menos que ella estuviera ausente. Así como podía tener un retoce fácilmente con uno de ellos cuando faltaba el otro, ella sabía perfectamente que ellos también era uno solo sin ella.

Y era perfecto.

—Oh— masculló al percatarse de algo.

Desde una de las barandillas del parque de enfrente, un grupito de chicas adolescentes intercambiaban cuchicheos, mirando hacia sus chicos directamente. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Taichi no tenía camiseta puesta y que Koushiro estaría por el mismo camino si no fuera tan vergonzoso.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, abrió la ventana más y se asomó todo lo que pudo.

—¡Taichi! — nombró.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron. Las chicas miraron en su dirección tal y como esperaba.

—¡Subid, quiero bajar de la escalera! ¡Cógeme como una princesa!

Koushiro y Taichi se miraron sin comprender. Cerraron la furgoneta y con las últimas cajas, subieron para verla cerrar el cristal tras sacar la lengua a las chicas, que empezaron a chasquear la lengua y protestar por quitarles la diversión.

—¡Son míos! ¡Hum! — exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Mimi-san. Ten cuidado no caigas— advirtió Koushiro dejando su caja sobre la nueva mesa del salón.

Ambos avanzaron a la vez hacia ella y extendieron los brazos. Mimi se aferró a sus hombros y los miró con enfado.

—¿Cómo dejas que se pasee así sin camiseta ante otras chicas? — regañó a Koushiro. Luego se volvió hacia Taichi—. ¿Cómo te paseas así ante otras mujeres?

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. Ella continuó colgada de sus cuellos, poniendo morros.

—Jo— protestó.

Se inclinó hacia Koushiro y lo besó como castigo. Cuando las orejas se le cubrieron de pura rojez por la sorpresa, se encargó de atacar a Tai. Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron y terminaron cayendo sentados sobre el sofá.

Ella rio y se acomodó de tal forma que sus piernas quedaran entre las de ellos, mirándoles desde su altura. Un dedo por encima del vientre de Tai, subiendo hasta su cuello y la otra mano, jugando con la camiseta de Koushiro.

—¿Queréis que me ponga en bikini y salga a que otros hombres me miren?

La respuesta llegó inmediata y firme por parte de ambos. Koushiro y Taichi se miraron con complicidad.

—Bien. Gracias por entenderlo— sonrió y se levantó de encima de ellos, estirándose—. Venga chicos, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Tai fue quien tiró de ella, sentándola sobre su regazo. Koushiro llevó una mano hasta pelo, enredando sus dedos con manos torpes.

—No puedes calentar a dos pavos y pensar que puedes largarte como si nada, princesita— recalcó el castaño con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Mimi cogió aire, inclinándose hacia él. Sus labios uniéndose estrechamente. Sintió el beso de Koushiro en su garganta. Su nariz jugando en su oreja. Su mano ancha en la espalda de Taichi. La otra en sus piernas. Subiendo y bajando suavemente por su piel, con timidez.

Con los ojos cerrados, Mimi podía saber quién era quién. Con el toque de sus manos, la forma. Su respiración. Incluso el sabor de su boca.

Rompió el beso con Tai, buscó la boca de Koushiro. Taichi descendió a besos por su cuello, besó su hombro y debatió con su top. Ella rio en la boca del pelirrojo.

—Tsk. Siempre llevas cosas complicadas de quitar— protestó.

Ella se apartó para quitarse el top de encaje y se mordió el labio inferior. Vetado durante esos segundos de su cercanía, el castaño atacó al pelirrojo con sus labios. Koushiro suspiró con sorpresa y ella se maravilló de la escena.

Dulces con ella. Duros entre sí.

Con el sonido del sujetador soltándose y suspiro de su parte, ambos rompieron el beso para mirarla. Mimi rio, se incorporó y aferró a cada uno de la nuca para pegarlos contra sus senos. Taichi gruñó sin esperárselo. Koushiro enrojeció y balbuceó.

Cuando ambos lograron soltarse, teniendo el rostro colorado. Koushiro se frotó el rostro y Taichi le juró venganza.

Pero solo una mirada bastaba siempre para que entre dos de ellos se entendieran. Resbaló por el cuerpo de ambos hasta quedar de rodillas, clavándose los pelos de la moqueta contra su carne. Koushiro finalmente se deshizo de la camiseta y la imitó. Ambos haciéndose un hueco entre las piernas del castaño.

Tai siseó entre dientes al sentir sus bocas sobre su piel. Alargó las manos y las enterró entre sus cabellos.

—

.

Koushiro pasó los dedos por encima del formado torso y descendió por su vientre. Mimi y él se encargaron de abrir la cremallera y a la vez, aferraron el sexo del joven con sus dedos. Caliente, tenso y húmedo en la punta. Mimi le concedió los primeros honores y su boca se cerró sobre él. Nunca había sido bueno en eso. Nunca pensó que le haría eso a un hombre. Pero a Tai siempre quería comérselo entero.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas y sabiendo que la vergüenza estaba ahincada en sus orejas, chupó hasta que Mimi protestó en busca de su parte.

Taichi maldijo entre dientes, tirándoles del pelo y meneando sus caderas contra ellos.

—Joder… vais a hacer que me…

Mimi le mordió para acallarlo y como respuesta, Taichi sucumbió sobre ella.

—Oh— exclamó la mujer con sorpresa.

Tai jadeó, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Mimi y él se miraron y la castaña se acercó para lamer los restos que habían caído en su rostro. Koushiro siseó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho. Alargó una mano y con los dedos, le quitó restos para lamerlos. Mimi se tiró sobre él, cayendo ambos contra el suelo, sus bocas unidas con el sabor de Tai estallando en sus lenguas.

Las menudas manos de la chica pasaron por su piel y bajaron hasta sus caderas. Koushiro, sin darse cuenta, perdió el control de sus actos.

—Mimi-san, espera…— gruñó eróticamente.

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

—No, ni hablar. Quiero comerte a ti también.

Y mientras su boca descendía en un reguero de besos, sus manos tiraron de los pantalones. Su erección quedó completamente a la vista, resaltando sobre la rizaba mata pelirroja y tirando hacia su estómago. Mimi le miró maravillada y Koushiro se cubrió el rostro, completamente ruborizado.

Sabía de sobras que Taichi era más grande que él. Que sus tamaños no tenían nada que ver, pero la chica siempre los miraba a ambos con la misma devoción y deseo, pero Koushiro podía sentirse alagado.

Mimi se inclinó y sin sostener su miembro, lamió desde la base hasta la punta, soltando un gemido de sorpresa y mirando hacia atrás.

Koushiro siguió su mirada y se encontraron Tai, más recuperado, arrodillado tras ella. Besaba la espalda femenina y había metido una mano entre sus piernas, presionando tanto su sexo como su trasero. Mimi sacudió las caderas contra él y volvió a centrar en Koushiro mientras su ropa interior era arrancada.

—Contigo no ganaré nunca para muda de ropa interior, Tai— protestó ella contra su erección—. Dios. Esas bragas me gustaban.

Tai gruñó como respuesta, lamiendo la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

—Me gusta más lo que tiene bajo ellas.

Se inclinó y Koushiro solo alcanzó a ver las puntas de sus cabellos mientras Mimi se arqueaba.

—Es… está…

—No me importa— gruñó Yagami completamente concentrado en su tarea.

Koushiro se excitó al saber dónde estaba la boca de Taichi. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la garganta seca. Mimi volvió a dedicarse a él, acariciando su extensión y metiéndosela en la boca.

Cuando Taichi volvió a dejarse ver, le mordió el hombro a la castaña y con un rugido, escuchó el sonido húmedo de sus caderas encajar. Mimi gritó y cayó hacia delante, con los senos aplastándose contra el vientre de Koushiro. Sus ojos se encontraron y el pelirrojo se apoyó en los codos hasta que desde su altura, el castaño pudo besarlo.

Mimi se aferró a Koushiro pero Taichi tiró de ella, abriéndole las piernas, exponiéndola. Ella se cubrió el rostro, jadeando avergonzada. Koushiro salió de debajo de ella para pegarse a ambos. Con Tai abajo, Koushiro solo tuvo que penetrarla.

Las uñas femeninas se clavaron en su espalda, arañándole.

Luego fue el paraíso*.

—

.

Mimi golpeó a ambos con el periódico que había ido sacando de las cajas en la cabeza mientras rebuscaban sus ropas. Con solo un vestido y una ducha más tarde, la chica parecía recién sacada de una cápsula de recuperación.

Taichi se frotó el lugar golpeado, mirándola con cansancio. Koushiro, a su lado, se cerraba los pantalones y bostezaba medio dormido.

—¿Cómo podéis haberos quedados dormidos mientras lo hacíamos? — protestó la castaña con enfado.

Tai bostezó y miró al pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú te corriste— le recordó pícaro—. Koushiro nada más entrar en ti y después se desmayó.

El pelirrojo le dio un codazo, muerto de vergüenza.

—Taichi-san describe demasiado siempre lo que hacemos— regañó poniéndose en pie.

Escabulléndose del agarre que Taichi intentó ejercer en él, se escondió el baño para refrescarse.

Mimi sonrió, apoyando la cadera contra el sofá.

—Es tan adorable— ronroneo. Tai se acomodó contra el sofá y de paso, su mano se deslizó por debajo de la falda del vestido. Mimi se la pellizcó.

—¡Au!

—Demonios, Taichi nunca tienes suficiente— protestó.

Él la miró con diversión, pero su gesto cambió a preocupación.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? — cuestionó.

Mimi le miró con orgullo. Se apartó el cabello de un manotazo.

—Por supuesto. Qué clase de mujer seria si fuera incapaz de sostener a mis dos hombres.

Se inclinó y le besó.

—Soy demasiado hembra para ustedes, chicos.

Tai sonrió con orgullo, miró hacia el baño y suspiró.

—Lo siento por Shiro, pero voy a entrar con él.

Mimi le acarició la espalda antes que se levantara y corriera al cuarto de baño. Escuchó al pelirrojo quejarse de que anduviera desnudo por la casa y luego la puerta se cerró. Koushiro y Taichi fueron acallados por la ducha.

Mimi sonrió. Miró su nuevo hogar con amor.

—Nueva vida. Nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

A los que hayan sobrevivido al trauma, gracias. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme bomba =D

Siento lo de sus neuronas..

*: Sí, el pobre Koushiro ha sucumbido antes de tiempo xD.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

(A menos que la retadora no quiera más, subiré unos capis más).


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo con el retillo de Cielo criss. He querido plasmar muchos de los hc que hablamos, espero te gusten o que al menos, algunos estén.

* * *

 **RECUERDEN:**

 **TRIO, SEXO ENTRE TRES. Alto lenguaje erótico.**

* * *

 **ºCelebraciónº**

 _Por más que quieras compartirlo con el mundo, existen ciertas cosas que solo es de nosotros tres.  
_

 _De nadie más._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Mimi se sacudió las manos y miró maravillada la obra de arte que habían construido entre los tres. Su pequeño mundo. Su nido de amor. Olía a limpio y a ese perfumador que habían escogido entre los tres unos días antes cuando fueron a comprar los enseres de cama y cocina. Un olor que les gustara a los tres y les garantizara ese lugar como su hogar.

Colores claros, algún tono azul oscuro de parte de Taichi. El beige de parte de Koushiro y algo rosa pastel de ella. La gran televisión de Taichi para ver los partidos. La mini cadena que Koushiro le regalara a ella. Y la enorme lámpara que Koushiro había escogido y que pese a las creencias negativas de Mimi, encajaba perfectamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

Pequeños detalles que hacían todo eso suyo.

Luego estaban las habitaciones de cada uno, pero eso era algo ya muy propio. Algo personal y que ninguno tenía derecho a opinar. Koushiro con sus cables de por medio. Taichi con su pelota de futbol, consola o revista de deportes. Y Mimi con sus vestidos, pintauñas y zapatos.

La cocina, de verde y blanco con enseres naranjas y rojos. Una nevera negra como acompañamiento que Taichi había sacado de algún amigo.

Todo. Perfecto.

—Al fin se terminó— murmuró Taichi apoyándose contra una pared que, como aquel que dice, acababa de pintar—. Espero no tener que mudarnos más veces o moriremos en el trascurso.

Koushiro rio a su lado y tiró de él para que se quitara de la pared. Taichi se miró la espalda y para su suerte, la pared estaba lo suficientemente seca.

—Teníamos muchas cosas por hacer y traer. Casi hemos tenido que reformar el piso. Por eso estaba tan barato— puntuó.

Mimi asintió y rodeó sus hombros con una sonrisa.

—Pero es nuestro hogar y está terminado. Nada de cambiarnos. Nos hemos dejado nuestros ahorros. — Puso morros—. Tuve que renunciar a esos preciosos zapatos de marca extranjeros que me habrían quedado de maravilla con mis nuevos vaqueros.

—Gravísimo— bromeó Taichi.

Koushiro volvió a reír y Mimi los empujó a ambos con enfado fingido.

—Falta el último toque— recordó el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta. Los otros dos le siguieron con curiosidad.

Sacó el cartelito antiguo de nombres de la familia y rebuscó en su bolsillo para mostrarles una nueva placa. Yagami. Tachikawa y Izumi. Uno encima y debajo del otro. Empujó la placa en el casillero y miró con entendimiento la placa. Mimi le abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

—Es genial, Koushiro.

Taichi lo sopesó.

—Es básicamente uno de nuestros sándwich sexuales, pero con nuestros apellidos.

Koushiro se sonrojó y le empujó en protesta. Mimi rio y le dio un tirón de orejas. Una puerta se cerró hacia su derecha. Ambos miraron sin comprender. Luego a ellos. Por lo bajo, en un susurro, se escuchó una palabrota clara como "degenerados".

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y entraron dentro de su casa.

—

.

Fue Mimi quien dio la idea. Mientras miraban el salón sin saber qué hacer. Después de tantos días de ocio, con todo limpio, estaban de manos atadas. Los tres de pie, tras el sofá.

—¿Qué tal si lo celebramos, chicos? — propuso.

Koushiro enarcó una de sus atractivas cejas.

—Hasta el viernes los chicos no tienen libre. Por eso íbamos a esperar— recordó.

Mimi sacudió una mano como si espantara una mosca.

—Eso es con lo demás. Esto es con _nosotros_. Nosotros tres. Tenemos el derecho de celebrar. ¡Nuestro hogar!

Taichi se apoyó contra el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y cómo?

Mimi se llevó un dedo a la boca y puso aquellos morros pícaros que a ellos tanto les ponía.

—Vayamos de compras.

Y por ese mismo motivo, estaban en el centro comercial, echando dentro lo que iba a parecer un banquete sin sentido junto a una buena cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas. Taichi se preguntaba si realmente podían permitírselo, pero un día era un día. Y Mimi no parecía estar por aceptar un no.

Mientras observaba a la chica escoger algo de pescado, se dio cuenta de que Koushiro había desaparecido. En algún momento dado, el pelirrojo se había desviado de camino. Taichi no tenía que hacer mucha investigación para preguntarse dónde estaba.

Empujó el carro hacia Mimi y tras avisarla, la dejó mirándole los ojos a los pescados y se fue tras el Izumi.

Lo encontró tal y como esperaba, en la sección de informática. Y no estaba solo.

Un joven, a saber quién, estaba a su lado, hombro con hombro y ganándole por una cabeza de altura. Su Koushiro señalaba algo y el otro se agachaba lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas quedaran demasiado cerca. Izumi era tan adorablemente bueno, que muy pocas veces solía darse cuenta de cuándo alguien le estaba tirando los tejos.

Y ese desgraciado lo estaba haciendo claramente.

Caminó hacia ellos y nada más llegar a su altura, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Koushiro. El chico se tensó al notarle y le miró de reojo.

—¿Te queda mucho, Kou? — cuestionó—. Si dejamos más tiempo a Mimi mirando los peces, tendrá pesadillas de nuevo.

Se volvió para mirar al otro tipo un solo instante. Bajó la mano más por el cuello contrario y atrapó un pezón. Koushiro, siempre tan sensible, soltó un hipido erótico.

—¡Taichi-san! — regañó pegándose a él.

El sujeto les miró avergonzado y se marchó tras encontrarse con una mirada marca terrenos por parte del castaño. Taichi suspiró y tomó de la barbilla al otro.

—Nunca te enteras de estas cosas, Koushiro— regañó.

—Ese chico solo quería…

—Ese chico solo quería llevarte a la cama, demonios. Eso solo lo pudo hacer yo. ¿Estamos?

Koushiro le miró perplejo, tragó y fue agradable ver cómo su nuez se movía. Si no hubieran estado en medio de un súper mercado, se lo habría comido a besos y algo más.

Mimi llegó hacia ellos, empujando el carro y meneando sus caderas. Al verles, parpadeó confusa.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestiono—. Ah. Kou, no me digas que quieres comprar más ordenadores.

—¿Eh? ¡No! — exclamó el Izumi pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Taichi llegó hasta ella con gesto de enfado.

—El señorito estaba de nuevo ligando con un fetorro*.

Mimi abrió la boca escandalizada.

—¡KOUSHIRO!

El nombrado gimió con dolor.

—Que no es eso, diablos. Me estaba preguntando por las capacidades internas de un…

—Ahórrate la palabrería técnica— acalló Mimi tirando de su camiseta hasta que sus bocas se encontraron—. No todos los chicos realmente quieren saber qué lleva dentro un disco duro. Más bien, qué llevas dentro de los pantalones y eso, es claramente nuestro.

Koushiro tragó y asintió, medio ido. Por más que las palabras de Taichi y Mimi sonaran serias y celosas, Koushiro las amaba interiormente. Él no era capaz de expresarlas de ese modo y realmente se llevaba mal intentando identificar quién quería algo con él o realmente necesitaba ayuda con su ordenador.

Si lo pensaba seriamente, así fue como Taichi terminó metiéndose no solo en su cuarto, si no entre sus piernas.

Y para el Yagami era un puesto que no pensaba ceder.

—

.

Koushiro miró los vasitos de whisky llenos hasta el filo. Mimi y Taichi sonreían por cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en la cocina mientras se sentaban con los cuencos de picar.

Habían cenado algo realmente delicioso y ahora, llegaba el momento de celebración de los tres. Sentados frente a la mesita del salón, con música puesta que provocaba que Mimi meneara de una forma tan sugerente sus caderas que, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a tener una erección dentro de sus pantalones. Encima, que Taichi no cesara de demostrar que claramente estaba excitado, frotándose de vez en cuando a sí mismo, no ayudaba.

Quería poner su mano ahí. Sobre él. Sobre Mimi. Humedecerse los dedos con la pasión de la Tachikawa y calentarse con la suavidad de la erección de Taichi. Si tuviera dos bocas, las tendría muy bien entretenidas.

—¡Bien! — exclamó Mimi sentándose entre ellos—. Llegó el momento de brindar. ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

—¿Por nuestra primera casa en condiciones? — propuso cambiando de postura para que su miembro no le molestara de más. Mimi, gracias a la suerte, le miró a la cara y asintió.

—Y porque estemos los tres juntos en esto— añadió Taichi levantando su vasito de whisky. Mimi le imitó y Koushiro hizo lo propio.

—Porque sigamos muchos años más— deseó chocando sus vasos.

Mimi sonrió.

—Eso ni lo dudes, Koushiro.

Los tres bebieron a la vez.

Koushiro sintió la bebida pasándole por la garganta, quemarle e instalarse en su estómago lleno. Mimi no había terminado de tragar cuando estaba ya llenando los demás una y otra vez.

Al tercer vasito, Koushiro ya había dejado ver en claro y se sentía mareado, pero feliz de algún modo. Todo lo que expulsaban los demás por su boca le hacía mucha gracia. Que Mimi se quitara el sujetador y lo dejara colgando de la cabeza de Taichi fue totalmente devuelto con carcajadas.

Koushiro se levantó con torpeza para ir al baño a echarse agua fresca en la cara y cuando regresó, Mimi estaba encima del sofá, riendo y bebiendo ya de la botella mientras que Taichi tenía la nariz metida entre sus piernas. Se la pasó y Koushiro dio un sorbo más para pasárselo a Taichi, que abandonó a regañadientes la flor de la mujer.

Este bebió un poco y se acercó hasta que sus bocas se unieron. El líquido pasó de una boca masculina a otra. Mimi dejó el sofá mientras observaba sus lenguas enlazarse y el líquido resbalar por sus barbillas. La castaña lamió y fue su turno de pasar algo de bebida al Izumi.

Koushiro retrocedió hasta los cristales y miró desde su altura las luces difusas. Mimi estaba tras él, abrazándolo. El líquido cayó contra su camisa y esta terminó en cualquier otra parte menos en su cuerpo, mientras las degeneradas lenguas de sus dos amantes recogían los restos de bebida.

Lo veía todo borroso. Con el alcohol en sus sienes palpitando y en su garganta.

Lo último que recordaba era estar contra la cristalera, con los pantalones bajados, el culo en pompa y las piernas separadas, mientras Taichi se hundía en él una y otra vez. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose y los escalofríos bajando hasta su propio sexo.

Mimi gimió en su oído, mientras con las piernas abiertas y bebiendo, Taichi jugaba con ella con sus dedos. Sus bocas se unieron en su espalda. Él pegó la mejilla contra el cristal, luego todo fue un orgasmo de oscuridad.

—

.

Taichi sujetó a Koushiro antes de que cayera de mala forma, saliendo de él, con su semilla chorreando entre sus piernas y su sexo. Lo cargó hasta el sofá, abandonado por un momento a Mimi y su humedad. Esta lo siguió y tras asegurarse dentro de su borrachera que Koushiro estaba bien, se apoyó contra la mesa con el culo servido hacia él.

Tai besó a Koushiro antes de ir con ella y hundirse completamente en su interior. La botella resbaló por el suelo, no importaba donde. Solo importaban los gritos de Mimi en su oreja, su sexo recibiéndole como un desquiciado deleite suave, apresándolo cuando el orgasmo llegó, Taichi apenas pudo sujetarla, tropezando hacia delante y hundiéndose más en ella.

Mimi exclamó y jadeó su nombre. Cuando salió de ella, le dio un beso y tras dar unos tumbos, se dejó caer sobre Koushiro, que gruñó en sueños pero aun así, la estrechó entre sus brazos para roncar.

Taichi se agachó y recogió la botella, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. Él todavía no estaba borracho. Se sentó sobre el sofá. Tampoco estaba satisfecho. Mientras los veía dormir, se acarició a sí mismo.

Daban las tres de la mañana cuando finalmente quedó satisfecho y más borracho que una cuba.

—

.

Mimi despertó con dolor de cabeza, sudada y pegajosa. Tardó en enfocar a Koushiro bajo ella, roncando, con la cabeza de lado. Una de sus manos sostenía la de Taichi en el otro sofá, que sostenía con su mano su sexo y bajo la axila, descansaba la última botella de alcohol.

Su primera idea fue volver a atacar a Tai, pero lo descartó cuando la ducha la llamó a gritos, así como un buen café y unos cascos para amortiguar el dolor. Más tarde, se encontraría a Taichi dormido completamente, emitiendo ronquidos y la cabeza roja de Koushiro moviéndose por encima de su sexo. Sus ojos se encontraron. El pelirrojo sonrió avergonzado y Mimi levantó los pulgares.

—Preparé café mientras— murmuró y empujó la cabeza hacia la erección.

Koushiro gruñó, pero continuó con su trabajo.

—

.

—Lo dejamos todo echo un asco de nuevo— protestó Tai limpiando los restos del alcohol del sofá.

—Bueno, así volvemos a estar ociosos— rio Mimi dándole con la bayeta en el trasero.

Taichi los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Koushiro estaba en los ventanales, limpiando las huellas que él mismo había dejado contra estos.

—No sé por qué, pero parecéis cargados de energías. Mientras que yo me siento muerto.

Koushiro y Mimi intercambiaron una cómplice mirada. Luego rieron a la vez.

—No sé de qué hablas. Quizás se te apagaron las pilas— murmuró Izumi sin mostrarle la cara.

—O quizás, jugó demasiado con la botella él solito. Porque cuando despertamos la estabas hasta besando, Taichi.

El nombrado no recordaba aquello. Cuando despertó, volvía a tener restos de semen fresco sobre su abdomen y estaba cubierto por un trapo de cocina. Mientras que Mimi y Koushiro murmuraban cosas en la cocina. Desde entonces, ambos reían como si compartieran algún secreto.

Aunque eso, sinceramente, no importaba.

Era perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 ***:** Feo. Horrible.

¡Gracias por leer! *reparte pañuelos y transfusiones por si acaso*


	3. Chapter 3

¡Actu, que tocaba!

Pido perdón por la tardanza uxu.

Intenté usar el HC de Mimi vistiendo provocativamente y al final se añadieron unas cositas más. No sé si te guste, Cielo QnQ

* * *

 **RECUERDEN:**

 **TRIO, YAOI, HETERO.**

* * *

ºPrivate estareº

 **Cita en el parque**

 _Da igual donde sea, siempre será mió._

 _._

—¿Listos?

Mimi miró por encima de su hombro hacia ambos hombres. Taichi, con calzonas y una camiseta roja que le quedaba a la perfección, asintió a regañadientes. Desde que se había levantado estaba de un extraño humor de perros.

Koushiro, tras él, en camisa y pantalones de vestir, recogió sus llaves y cartera como último arreglo necesario antes de irse.

—Listo —anunció.

Mimi se echó el bolso al hombro y abrió la marcha.

Habían quedado en ir al parque de atracciones juntos. El lugar siempre sería especial para ellos, pues era el primer lugar donde tuvieran una cita como trio oficial. Mimi estaba emocionada con la idea. Especialmente, después de que los hombres se pasaran la gran mayoría de la semana trabajando sin descanso. Se había sentido realmente sola sin ellos, pero ahora eran todos suyos.

Eso si los gruñidos de Taichi no terminaban por hacer que el día fuera a peor. No conseguía entender por qué el mal humor. Por la noche cuando se había costado estaba riéndose. Incluso los besó a ambos con la promesa de que al día siguiente sería el mejor día.

¿Quizás le había sentado mal la cena? Como ella solía dormir como un tronco tendía a no enterarse de lo que pasaba algunas veces a su alrededor. Si Taichi se había pasado la noche con mala indigestión, seguro que el no dormir le afectaba.

—Iré a por algo de beber.

Estaban sentados en uno de los merenderos y habían extendido las cajitas de comida que Koushiro y ella hubieran preparado por la noche. Se habían olvidado las bebidas por salir apresuradamente y Taichi, siempre tan dispuesto, se ofreció.

Mimi se lo permitió porque, sinceramente, quería curiosear con Koushiro.

—Shiro.

El pelirrojo detuvo el camino de su comida a la boca.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a Taichi?

El hombre tragó y dejó los palillos sobre la fiambrera. Luego la miró de arriba abajo, coloreándose. Mimi se miró por igual.

Se había puesto un bikini para poder soportar el calor del día y encima llevaba una blusa transparente que aumentaba su piel morena. Y para remate, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que resaltaban su trasero. Y unos botines de verano.

Sonrió.

—Ay, Shiro. Que te me sonrojas por nada.

Le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza y luego, un mordisco en la punta de los dedos.

Lo importante era sacarle la información a parte del sonrojo y una notoria erección en sus pantalones.

—Anda, cuéntame.

.

.

Taichi se detuvo con las tres latas en las manos y se fijó en el grupo que miraba descaradamente hacia la mesa en la que Mimi y Koushiro esperaban, con la comida y la sed endulzando sus bocas.

Y con solo ver sus caras ya podía imaginarse lo que era.

Mimi estaba de culo en pompa mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Koushiro. Un gesto que, a ojos de los demás, podía verse como la tierna caricia de una amiga a su amigo, incluso a un hermano. Aunque para los demás el cuerpo de Mimi no reflectara ningún interés a simple vista hacia el hombre que acariciaba, por la forma en que los ojos de la castaña brillaban, la forma de morderse el labio y la tensión que se marcaba en sus senos, sabía que no era para nada como ellos creían.

Y eso lo cabreaba.

De su relación algunas personas no estaban al tanto, sobre todo en su trabajo. Aunque algunos se preguntaban por qué llevaba dos anillos de boda en el anular, suponían que era un divorciado que se había vuelto a casar y todavía llevaba su primer anillo. Eso realmente no le importaba. Las cosas del trabajo, eran del trabajo.

Pero cuando estaba de paisano sí.

No es que quisiera alardear y provocar un escándalo. Más que nada porque Koushiro y Mimi resultarían heridos y eso es lo que menos querría, pero odiaba cuando pasaban esas cosas como recibir un mensaje de texto de un compañero alegando que su hermana estaba para comérsela.

Lo primero que pensó fue en Hikari, pero cuando preguntó resultó que se referían a Mimi. Y todo porque le había ido a llevar una tarde la comida que se olvidó y se había despedido de él con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Eso le había aguado la noche y por ende, su humor para ese día. Podría ser por su cabello, desde luego, pero claramente Mimi y él no eran hermanos. Para nada. Y gracias al cielo. Porque ya era bastante complicado el hecho de tener dos parejas, una que fuera hombre y, que encima, la chica fuera su hermana. Terminaría siendo un boom catastrófico.

—Oye, la chica no está nada mal. Tiene un buen culo. Y mira cómo va vestida. Seguro que le gusta la guerra.

La frase le hizo volver al instante. Los chicos miraban descaradamente algo que era suyo. Al único que le permitía hacer algo con ella era a Koushiro. Y Koushiro también era suyo. Todo era suyo, joder.

—Pero está con su hermano. Si le entramos igual no quiere venir.

 _Es que igualmente no iría con vosotros, idiotas._

—Antes también he visto a otro tío. Ese se parecía más a ella. ¿Estará de paseo con los dos? —cuestionó otro—. Y ese daba más miedo que el que está ahora. Parece un trocito de pan. Si fuera Gay, no me importaría comérmelo.

 _Pero a mí sí me importaría, imbécil._

—Siempre hay una primera vez para probar —soltó otro con una carcajada nerviosa—. Tú te quedas con el chico y nosotros se la metemos a la chica. Seguro que nunca ha probado tantas y tan buenas.

Taichi sintió que la sien le palpitaba. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Te aseguro que las tiene mucho mejores que la flacidez que tiene entre las piernas —soltó sin poderse controlar.

Todos se volvieron hacia él al instante. Algunos dieron un respingo al reconocerle e incluso retrocedieron.

 _Sorpresa, imbéciles. Soy el hermano que da miedo._

—Eso que miráis es mío. Así que largo.

—Tienes valor —pronunció uno de los más altos—. Somos más que tú y tú vienes aquí a chulear a la peña. ¿Es tuyo el conejito de la mesa?

Miró por encima del hombro directamente hacia Koushiro. Este había logrado separar los ojos de Mimi y se había percatado de lo que sucedía. Al instante, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a levantarse.

Suspiró. Lo que menos quería era que Koushiro terminara con una herida en la cara. O que Mimi saliera herida también.

Era ya un poco experto en la materia en eso de llevarse consigo a los agresores para proteger a otros. Así que lanzó la primera lata al más cercano. Chutó la segunda y tercera a otros dos y luego giró para correr.

Tal y como esperaba, lo siguieron lo suficientemente lejos de sus respectivas parejas. Y también así consiguió el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de ellos.

Cuando Mimi y Koushiro le alcanzaron, había terminado de limpiar la basura.

.

.

Koushiro miró a uno y otro mientras la Noria se tambaleaba al cambiar de posición. Lo sucedido un momento antes había molestado totalmente a la chica y, como premio, la tenían con un cabreo del quince sentada cruzada de brazos y con la boca apretada.

Taichi se había negado a soltar prenda de por qué se había peleado con aquellos chicos, aunque Koushiro podía hacerse una idea. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de por qué el enfado de Taichi ese día. Cuando ambos se habían adelantado antes mientras caminaban y él se detuvo para atarse los cordones, unos chicos habían pasado fijándose descaradamente en Mimi y creyendo que Taichi y ella eran hermanos por sus semejanzas.

No todo el mundo podía ver lo que ellos veían.

Pero si Mimi ya estaba molesta de antes por el cabreo de Taichi, que mantuviera la boca cerrada no ayudaba.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos. Generalmente, cuando se enfadaban entre sí solían ser cariñosos con él, incluso era el incentivo para que hicieran las paces.

—La vez que nos declaramos a la vez fue aquí. ¿Os acordáis?

Silencio.

Mimi levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para clavarla en él y aunque sus ojos brillaron, no abrió la boca. Cosa mala.

Taichi por su parte, cruzado de brazos en su asiento y con las piernas separadas, solo cabeceó.

—Lo recuerdo bien porque, aparte de ser algo sumamente importante para mí, la noria se detuvo y nos quedamos encerrados durante una hora entera. ¿Os imagináis que…?

—¡Shiro!

Esta vez ambos hablaron a la vez. Koushiro había dicho esas mismas palabras cuando sucedió. Y, por la forma en que se detuvo la noria de nuevo y la mirada que compartieron ambos, pudo comprobar que de nuevo había pasado.

—Ups… —murmuró extendiendo los labios con culpabilidad y mirando a su alrededor.

Al asomarse, pudo ver a los técnicos gritándose uno a otro y demandando calma.

—Pues, parece que nos vamos a quedar aquí. Sí. Un buen rato.

—Eres gafe con las norias —puntuó Taichi sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. Más bien siempre que dice que algo se va a romper, se rompe. O se detiene —recalcó Mimi esbozando una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas con la televisión? "Vais a romper el mando como sigáis usándolo de ese modo". Hasta que se rompió.

—Porque lo usabais para cosas inapropiadas —protestó avergonzado.

Tanto Yagami como Tachikawa sonrieron cómplices. Koushiro pese a todo les devolvió la sonrisa. No había nada mejor que ver a dos personas que amabas hacer las paces.

Taichi y Mimi se percataron, mirándose sorprendidos. Al mismo instante giraron el rostro, avergonzados.

Generalmente, cuando Mimi tenía razón, la tenía y Taichi por esa vez, tuvo que hacer los honores.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Mimi volvió a mirarle.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

Taichi se rascó la nariz hasta que dio con la herida en su labio. Aunque le habían dado los primeros cuidados y la herida realmente no era para tanto, cuando tocabas, dolía.

—Por pelearme.

Mimi enarcó una ceja, como si esperase algo más. Koushiro supo que era así por la forma en que apretaba las manos en su ropa. Taichi guiñó los ojos.

—¿Y qué más? —alentó ella moviendo una mano.

Fue el turno de Yagami de enarcar las cejas. Koushiro carraspeó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Pero Taichi era bastante negado para captar algunas cosas. Se quedó mirándole como un tonto mira a un santo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Por qué estabas enfadado esta mañana? —cuestionó dándole una idea.

—Ah. Recibí un mensaje en el que te confundían con mi hermana y querían una cita contigo. Luego, para más irritación, con la ropa que llevas haces que todos se fijen en ti. Por eso me he peleado con esos tipos —confesó—. Hasta querían tirarse a Shiro.

Shiro enrojeció por la sorpresa. Mimi había ido abriendo la boca con sorpresa, hasta ponerse en pie en el centro de la gabina, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? Me gusta vestir mona y sexy. Yo no tengo culpa que esos tontos miren de más. ¿Por qué diablos crees que me visto así?

Koushiro no estaba seguro, pero tener una buena vista de su trasero en toda la cara, ayudaba menos a pensar. Especialmente, porque si tiraba un poco de la tela…

—Porque te gusta. Digo yo —expresó Tai bufando—. Mira, Mimi. Realmente como si quieres ir con un cesto de fruta en la cabeza. Pero me jode que esos cabrones piensen que eres un trozo de carne por cómo te vistes.

—Pero a mí me da igual lo que piensen _ellos_. Lo que me importa es lo que pensáis _vosotros_ dos. Él. Tú.

Mimi hipó repentinamente.

—Me gusta vestirme sexy porque no quiero que quitéis los ojos de mí. También tengo angustia de que os puedan llevar. ¿Vale? Koushiro es tan adorable que atrae, no solo a hombres. Muchas chicas de mi trabajo querrían quitármelo. Y tú… atlético, guapo, todo un cañón. ¿Tienes ideas de cuántas chicas se habrán masturbado pensado en ti? ¡Muchas! ¡Y lo odio!

Podría parecer que la chica estaba siendo una malcriada. Una mimada que quería la atención del chico que le gustaba. Pero Koushiro podía entenderla. Siempre se había como poca cosa y ante la idea de que uno de ellos pudiera terminar marchándose…

Conociendo esos sentimientos, enrolló los brazos a la cintura de Mimi, tirando de ella para estrecharla entre estos y sentarla sobre su regazo

—Mimi —nombró suavemente—. Taichi-san comprende eso. Sabe cómo te sientes porque él mismo lo vive. Por eso se ha peleado con esos chicos. Estoy seguro.

Mimi parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas.

—¿Eso afecta a mi ropa?

—Puedes ponerte lo que quieras —aseguró.

—Pero poniéndote según qué cosas consigues de nosotros el problema que ahora mismo tiene Kou entre sus piernas —ironizó Taichi sonriendo de lado.

Se levantó de su asiento antes de que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de que lo hacía y se arrodilló frente a ellos. Abrió más las piernas de Mimi y buscó entre ambos hasta dar con la bragueta de Koushiro.

El joven emitió un gemido entre dientes cuando sintió los dedos rodearle la erección.

—Taichi-san… —jadeó—. No creo que…

—Calla —ordenó con suavidad.

Con los dientes se encardó de bajar la cremallera de Mimi y solo liberó el sexo masculino para ayudarla a quitarse los pantalones de un lado, regalándole un mordisquito en la nalga. Mimi se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida y volvió a abrirse para él, mostrando la humedad que sus acciones lograban en ella.

Pasó la lengua por su centro y volvió a retomar la erección del pelirrojo entre sus dedos. Cuando ambos jadeaban al unísono, se detuvo, guiando la erección de Koushiro para penetrar a Mimi. Ambos sisearon a la par cuando se unieron y Koushiro no necesito de más invitación para moverla sobre sí mismo.

Con su lengua, Taichi los ayudó, saboreando los resultados del fruto de enlace cuando ambos estallaron. Mimi clavándole las uñas en los hombros y sacudiéndose.

Satisfechos, ambos le observaron.

—Tú…

Taichi denegó la oferta de Mimi, besándole las manos.

—Tómalo como mi castigo personal.

La chica se rio entre dientes mientras él la ayudaba a vestirse de nuevo. Koushiro, presa del amor que sentía por él, le besó antes de cerrarse los pantalones. Taichi se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque realmente el valor no es solo enfrentarse a las situaciones, si no también entregar más de lo que recibes.

Taichi sonrió agradecido y se sentó junto a él. Mimi se sentó sobre sus piernas y las suyas propias las colocó sobre Koushiro, que acarició la suave piel en exposición.

Mientras que abajo discutían sobre cuánto tardarían en bajar a las personas, los tres, sumidos en su propia satisfacción, se durmieron en el mismo sitio donde comenzaron.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No recuerdo si puse anteriormente dónde empezaron, pero se me hizo gracioso que fuera en la noria xD. Koushiro trae mala suerte cada vez que dice que algo se va a romper y... ¿para qué diantres usaban el mando esos dos? 8D

¡Feliz año!


End file.
